Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo
by LaraG
Summary: Un año antes de los hechos de De la sartén... ¿al fuego?, en casa de Sirius y Hermione se celebra la Nochebuena, junto a todos sus amigos. Todo es paz y felicidad, hasta que una entusiasta Tonks añade un ingrediente de su cosecha en el ponche navideño...


Bueno, aquí tenéis un one-shot... con ritmo navideño y ambientado en el universo del fic "De la sartén... ¿al fuego?", concretamente en las navidades del año anterior. O sea, que Hermione (la otra) está casada con Sirius, Tonks con Remus, y los demás... bueno, hacen lo que pueden. Nuestra Hermione todavía no ha aparecido. El fic tiene lugar la noche del 24 de diciembre. La cena de Nochebuena se celebra en casa de Sirius y Hermione, que para eso es la más molona y no sé si recordaréis en "De la sartén..." que Sirius, cuando le dice a Remus que a lo mejor Tonks está embarazada, menciona cierto episodio ocurrido en Navidad en el que están implicados Tonks y una bebida festiva... pues eso... 

**Disclaimer: no sólo no me pertenecen los personajes, sino que, como de costumbre, no me ha tocado la lotería.**

Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo... 

"Pero Hermione, no hay sitio para todos en la mesa..." -intentaba convencerla Sirius pasándose la mano por la nuca.

En el enorme comedor de Marauder Manor, la mesa estaba puesta para la cena. Bueno, casi, porque la mesa había sido agrandada mágicamente y en ella se apretujaban tantos cubiertos que casi era imposible ver el color del mantel.

"Ya, pero los elfos domésticos deberían cenar con nosotros" -respondió la aludida mientras intentaba recolocar los platos para que hubiese sitio para el pan. "Es inhumano que ellos cenen en la cocina mientras nosotros estamos aquí de juerga. Ya sé..." -lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto tajante cuando vio que él iba a decir algo-; "...les damos 14 pagas, más vacaciones de verano, y todo eso, pero la Navidad es una fecha entrañable y es indigno que los magos nos consideremos por encima de los elfos sólo por tradiciones estúpidas. Siempre he intentado ser consecuente con mis ideas, y si tengo que hacer yo la cena para todos para que ellos descansen..."

No pudo terminar la frase. Sirius la había agarrado del codo, haciendo que girase sobre sí misma y soltase uno de los platos, que chocó contra otro con un sonido tintineante de porcelana. Antes de que pudiese siquiera pestañear, Sirius la estaba besando con una cálida intensidad que hacía, como siempre, que las rodillas le temblasen. La separó unos centímetros y la miró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, mientras Hermione se preguntaba para qué demonios ponían hechizos de calefacción en la casa si los besos de Sirius eran más sencillos y efectivos.

"No, por favor, tú preparando la cena eres más eficaz que un _avada_ colectivo..." -ella le intentó lanzar una mirada asesina, pero todavía estaba afectada por el beso. "Ya está todo arreglado: esta tarde hablé con los elfos, y se van a pasar la Nochebuena con sus familias. Han dejado la cena preparada, hechizo de calentamiento incluido, y sólo tendremos que servirnos nosotros. Además, está Molly por si hubiese que improvisar algo..."

Hermione lo miraba como si estuviese hablando pársel. Sirius era muy condescendiente con ella en lo que se refería a los elfos domésticos, pero Hermione sabía que, en realidad, los consideraba unos seres simplones y bastante inferiores a un mago. Ella lo achacaba a la influencia de la herencia Black y hacía la vista gorda.

"¿Se han ido a cenar a su casa?"

Sirius se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Y lo has arreglado tú?"

Sirius volvió a asentir. Todavía la tenía abrazada, y no parecía muy dispuesto a soltarla. Sacó la varita, apuntó a la mesa, y desaparecieron los platos sobrantes, quedando el resto más o menos ordenado.

"Son las ocho, y los invitados vendrán a las nueve. Tenemos una hora para relajarnos tranquilamente frente a la chimenea con una cervecita de mantequilla..." -propuso, mientras levantaba el mentón de Hermione con el dedo y la besaba de forma lenta y acariciadora.

Ella devolvió el beso con aparente inocencia, pero para su sorpresa, Sirius notó cómo unas manos suaves y frías desabrochaban su camisa y le acariciaban la piel de la cintura. No es que tuviera ninguna queja sobre el apasionamiento de Hermione, pero rara vez tomaba la iniciativa.

"Hummmmm..." -murmuró ella sobre sus labios. "Me encantaría relajarme ante la chimenea, pero... me apetece algo más estimulante que una cerveza de mantequilla..."

Y Sirius le demostró que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

----------------------------------

"Hola, Padfoot"

"¡Feliz Navidad, primo Sirius!"

Los invitados estaban llegando a Marauder Manor y los Black ejercían sus deberes de anfitriones. Un Remus Lupin muy sonriente y una Nimphadora Tonks absolutamente radiante acababan de llegar. Tonks iba completamente vestida de verde y rojo, y aunque Remus iba de gris, llevaba una bufanda que debía de medir unos tres metros, con los mismos colores.

"Hola, Tonks. Remus..." -Hermione los saludó con un beso, y sonrió al ver a Tonks tan abrumadoramente contenta.

"Qué navideños venís" -bromeó Sirius mientras aceptaba el abrigo y la macrobufanda que le tendía Remus con un gruñido.

"Vaya, Hermione..." -dijo la metamorfomaga apartando ligeramente a su anfitriona, sonriendo con gesto pícaro. "Tienes un colorcillo bastante saludable en las mejillas..."

Hermione se puso como un tomate.

"Será el hechizo calefactor de Sirius"

"Ahora lo llaman así" -se burló Tonks dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

"¡Nimphadora!"

"Bffff... no me impresionas llamándome por mi nombre, Hermione..." -le respondió la metamorfomaga. "Sólo hay que ver las caras de boba que le pones a Sirius para darse cuenta de que estás coladita por él"

"Mira quién habla" -contraatacó Hermione en voz baja. "Todavía me acuerdo de este verano, cuando estuvisteis nadando con nosotros en la piscina y te comías a Remus con los ojos..."

"Es que está buenísimo" -suspiró Tonks lanzándole una miradita furtiva a su marido, que charlaba con Sirius en la más absoluta inopia.

Hermione elevó los ojos al techo. Había dos cosas evidentes: que Tonks no cambiaría nunca, y que el magnetismo merodeador era un hecho comprobado.

-----------------------

"Esto está buenísimo" -decía Arthur Weasley dando buena cuenta de un trozo de pierna de cordero. "Esos elfos vuestros cocinan de maravilla" -antes de patinar de forma irreversible, se giró hacia su esposa-; "no tanto como tú, Molly, por supuesto, pero para ser elfos lo hacen bastante bien"

Molly Weasley sonrió placenteramente. Algunas veces parecía que su marido iba a meter la pata, pero afortunadamente siempre la hacía quedar en buen lugar.

"Por supuesto, Molly cocina mucho mejor" -resolvió Harry con un gesto de la mano. Harry siempre se había sentido un poco como su hijo adoptivo, y todo hijo da por sentado que la comida de mamá siempre es insuperable.

"Y tanto, dónde íbamos a ir a parar" -lo apoyó Sirius con una sonrisa diplomática.

"¿No podrías darme unas clases de cocina, Molly?" -pidió Tonks de repente, mientras Remus sufría un ataque repentino de tos. "Solemos comer en un pequeño restaurante casero que está cerca de casa, pero me gustaría hacer unas comidas más familiares, para variar"

"Yo pensé que cocinaba Remus" -dijo Ron con la boca llena de estofado.

"Todo el mundo piensa que es Remus el que cocina" -suspiró Tonks. "No sé por qué, cuando es incapaz de freír una loncha de bacon"

"Hay muchas leyendas que circulan por ahí sobre Remus" -apuntó George levantando su copa. "Que le encanta cocinar, que se pasa todo el día comiendo chocolate... Bendito sea Remus Lupin, por generar tanta mitología" -brindó.

"¡George!" -exclamó su madre horrorizada.

"¿Quién ha hecho el ponche?" -preguntó Bill señalando el enorme cuenco de plata que reposaba en una mesa auxiliar, lleno de un líquido ámbar de aspecto apetecible.

"Lo dejaron hecho los elfos" -respondió Sirius tranquilizador. "Apenas lleva alcohol, no te preocupes, Molly"

"¡Eh, ya me olvidaba!" -gritó Tonks poniéndose de pie. "He traído esto, es un regalo que me hicieron hace unos meses, y pensé que estaría buenísimo en el ponche. Es una sidra deliciosa" -explicó, sacando del bolsillo de su túnica una botellita de cristal con tapón de corcho. Se acercó al enorme bol y vació el contenido en él, removiendo el ponche con el cucharón con el que se servía. "Venga, acercadme las copas que os las lleno"

"Yo no quiero ponche" -gruñó Alastor Moody sacando su petaca.

"Vamos, Alastor, no seas aguafiestas" -lo amonestó Charlie dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Estamos en Navidad, ¿no?"

"Pues tampoco soy una fan _fegviente_ del ponche" -constató Fleur agitando su melena. "En _Fgancia_ solemos tomar _champagne_ con la cena, es muchísimo más _glamougoso_..."

"El ponche es mucho mejor" -replicó Ginny tomándose un copazo de ponche de un solo trago. "Y además es tradicional, muy británico... y al fin y al cabo estamos en Inglaterra..." -puntualizó mirando a Fleur desafiante.

"Bueno, bueno, a mí también me gustó mucho el champán cuando estuve en Francia con mis padres" -intentó mediar Hermione, al ver que Fleur miraba a su cuñada con los ojos entrecerrados.

"A ti lo que te pasa es que eres una pija" -le soltó Ginny de golpe y porrazo, para sorpresa de todos.

"¿Eh?" -acertó a decir Hermione.

"¡Ginny!" -exclamó Molly. "¡Haz el favor de disculparte con Hermione!"

"No es necesario, Molly" -negó la castaña, conciliadora. "Puede que los elfos sí se pasasen algo con el alcohol, después de todo" -agregó, vaciando su copa.

"Esta chica es una maleducada" -interrumpió Fleur alargándole la copa a Bill para que le sirviese más ponche. "Conmigo _siempge_ ha sido igual. Yo _cgeo_ que lo que le pasa es que le tiene una envidia _teguible_ a _Hegmione_"

La aludida abrió los ojos de par en par.

"Pero Fleur, ¿por qué dices eso?" -le preguntó Bill dejando el bocado de cordero que iba a comerse a dos milímetros de su boca.

"Eso, ¿por qué dices eso, francesita de las narices?" -soltó Ginny.

"¡GINNY!" -bramó la señora Weasley.

"Ginny, por favor, compórtate" -intervino el señor Weasley.

"Pues _pog_ que _Haggi_ _siempge_ _pgefiguió_ a _Hegmione_" -explicó Fleur encogiéndose de hombros. "_Siempge_ estuvo _enamogado_ de ella, desde _Hogwagts_"

Harry se atragantó con el cordero, se puso azul, y tosió como un cosaco, medio ahogado. Sirius le lanzó un hechizo anti-atragantamiento con la varita casi sin mirarlo, hipnotizado como estaba con la escena que se estaba fraguando en su comedor y Harry se lo agradeció con un gesto de cabeza, apurando la copa de ponche hasta el final de un solo trago.

"Harry salió conmigo en Hogwarts" -siseó Ginny mirando a la yugular de Fleur con codicia.

"Un _egog_ sin _impogtancia_" -precisó Fleur con un movimiento de la mano.

Harry miró a Hermione. Hermione miró a Sirius. Sirius miró a Harry. Alastor los miraba a todos alucinado.

"Ginny, no se te ocurra abrir la boca o te lanzo un hechizo" -advirtió Sirius con voz tajante.

"¿Alguien quiere más ponche?" -preguntó Tonks tras acabarse el suyo. "Bueno, Molly, ¿qué me dicesde lo de las clases de cocina?"

"Nunca perdería mi tiempo enseñándole a cocinar a alguien tan carente de aptitudes como tú"

"Pero... pero... ¡querida!" -exclamó Arthur Weasley dándole una tregua al cordero.

"Arthur, sé lo que me digo. Esta chica es un completo desastre... no es capaz ni de hacer correctamente un hechizo para calentar agua, sé lo que me digo" -insistió Molly con empecinamiento. "Pero puedes pedirles clases a los elfos de Sirius y Hermione" -propuso.

"Nuestros elfos ya tienen bastante con su trabajo, eso sería explotación. Aquí a nadie le importan un bledo los elfos domésticos" -zanjó Hermione. Se volvió rápidamente hacia Sirius mirándolo embobada. "Bueno, a ti sí"

"Siempre que me lo agradezcas como hace un rato, estoy dispuesto a todo para facilitarles la vida" -le contestó Sirius mirándola con evidente lujuria.

"¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!" -exclamó Tonks con voz cantarina. "Te lo dije, Remus, esos dos tenían cara de haber estado pasándoselo muy bien cuando llegamos"

Remus carraspeó ligeramente.

"O sea, que fui un error para Harry..." -volvió a atacar Ginny con ojos centelleantes. "¿Y de dónde sacas eso, so snob?"

"Ginny, estoy hasta las narices de que trates así a Fleur, siempre has sido una niña mimada pero esto es demasiado" -intervino Bill señalando a su hermana.

"Se lo oí _decig_ a _Haggi_ una vez... se lo decía a _Guemus_..." -Fleur escogió el peor momento para responder a su cuñada.

"¿Es eso cierto?" -Ginny no perdió un segundo en dirigirse a Remus.

"Bueno, lo cierto es que sí..." -respondió Remus encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba para servirse más ponche. "Yo también creo que la que le gustaba de verdad era Hermione, que no te parezca mal, Sirius..."

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir que mi hija fue un error?" -rugió Molly dirigiéndose a Harry. "Y sobre todo compararla con ese ratón de biblioteca..."

"Molly, por favor..." -la amonestó Arthur.

"¡Tú cállate, pichurrín!"

En aquel momento, Harry estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol mental, capacidad de oclumencia y un tenedor que se estaba pinchando en el muslo para no gritar a los cuatro vientos que había estado tres años saliendo con Hermione y que seguía enamorado de la esposa de su padrino.

"Me da exactamente igual" -respondió el animago encogiéndose de hombros. "Al fin y al cabo, el que se quedó con ella fui yo... lo siento, Harry, pero no puedes competir conmigo..."

"Es el efecto merodeador" -aclaró Remus mientras se servía más patatas asadas. "No hay mujer que se nos resista..."

"¿Por qué no nos dais unas cuantas clases a nosotros?" -pidió Fred mirando con arrobo a los ex-merodeadores. "No nos comemos una rosca"

"Pues siempre presumís de lo contrario" -se sorprendió Charlie.

"Mentimos como bellacos" -aclaró George.

"En realidad, el único Weasley que liga es Ginny" -explicó Ron con la boca llena. "Sólo que el único con el que no liga, es el que le interesa"

"¡Ron!" -si las miradas matasen, la de Ginny a su hermano hubiera sido patentada por Voldemort.

"La verdad fastidia, ¿eh?" -la picó él.

"No creo que tu opinión valga mucho, habiendo estado colgado por Hermione durante años sin conseguir ni un beso en la mejilla" -atacó Ginny.

"No es verdad, nos besamos un par de veces" -aclaró Hermione limpiándose la boca con la servilleta mientras Sirius le lanzaba una mirada asesina al pelirrojo. "Pero la verdad es que Ron besa fatal y no me apeteció repetir"

"¿Que yo beso fatal?"

"Harry en cambio besa casi tan bien como Sirius"

El joven Potter tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y se mordía la lengua y los labios en su esfuerzo por no hablar.

"¿Has besado a Harry?" -le preguntó el animago con una tonelada de celos implícitos en la pregunta. "¿Y dices que besa tan bien como yo?"

"He dicho _casi_" -puntualizó Hermione mirándolo con arrobo. "Tú eres el mejor"

"Naaah... seguro que Remus le supera" -intervino Tonks haciéndole una carantoña a su marido. "Sobre todo los días previos a la luna llena... es una pasada"

"¡Yo cocino mucho mejor que esos elfos gilipollas, Arthur!"

"Cocinas muy bien, Molly, pero mi madre cocinaba todavía mejor"

"¡Pues a partir de ahora, la comida que la haga tu madre! ¡Pídele a Voldemort el hechizo para crear inferis!"

"O sea, que has besado a Harry"

"Estarás contenta, francesita de m..."

"Vale ya, niñata mimada"

"Fleur tiene razón, lo que tú me tienes es envidia"

"Yo creo que sí"

"¿Envidia yo, so pija? Si ni siquiera sabes lo que es el _quidditch_..."

"Y dale con el _quidditch_... hago otras cosas mucho más interesantes con la varita"

"No sólo con la varita, cariño..."

"¿Y ahora me dices que no te gustó la bufanda que te he regalado?"

"Es que no me pega nada..."

"¡BASTAAAAAAAAAA!"

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante el grito de Alastor Moody, quien se tomó un lingotazo de whisky de fuego de su petaca, carraspeó ligeramente y se puso en pie.

"No entiendo cómo hemos conseguido vencer a Voldemort" -se limitó a decir negando con la cabeza. "Harry, tómate esto" -dijo, alargándole un pequeño vial de cristal al joven Potter, que tenía ahora la cara de color azul, los ojos desorbitados y tres agujeros de un centímetro de profundidad en el muslo derecho. Se lo tragó con vehemencia y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a la normalidad. "Bien, ahora escuchadme"

Moody se puso en pie y empezó a pasear alrededor de la mesa, mientras todos dejaban copas y tenedores en ella y lo escuchaban con temor.

"Estáis todos bajo el efecto de una poción... una variante del _veritaserum_... el único que ha conseguido librarse más o menos es Harry, y eso porque tiene un gran control mental, es un experto en oclumencia y porque tiene un gran secreto que no quiere que nadie sepa..." -los demás miraron al joven Potter con curiosidad. "Seguramente estaba en la botella que trajo Tonks, que se habrá confundido con la auténtica botella de sidra de la que habló. Ahora voy a daros un poco de antídoto, y después voy a haceros un hechizo de confusión... recordaréis más o menos lo que ha pasado aquí, os acordaréis de que os habéis puesto verdes, pero no recordaréis con exactitud lo que ha pasado" -suspiró profundamente. "Por el bien de la Orden, sobre todo... y a partir de ahora, nunca más se hablará de lo que ha pasado esta noche... y Tonks nunca más se acercará a ninguna comida o bebida que vaya a ser ingerida por ningún miembro de la Orden, ¿está claro?"

"Eres un mandón"

"¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?!"

"¡Siiiiiiiií!" -afirmaron todos a la vez.

Alastor se acercó al ponche, lo hizo desaparecer a golpe de _evanesco_ y lo rellenó con agua, en la que vertió unas gotitas de antídoto. Mientras todos se bebían su ración como niños obedientes, el veterano auror se sentó agotado en su silla y se permitió sonreír.

Al fin y al cabo, había sido la mejor Nochebuena de su vida.

--------------------

**Bueno, esto es como una gigantesca broma de Navidad, je, je, je... como muchos sabéis, este one-shot fue subido en principio en medio del fic "De la sartén... ¿al fuego?", pero una vez subido el capítulo 19, lo saco y lo subo como fic aparte. **

**Mientras tanto, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODO EL MUNDO. Os deseo un felicísimo 2007 lleno de inspiración y de buenos fics...**

**Un beso, cómo no, de turrón de chocolate...**

**Lara**


End file.
